The present invention is in the field of Internet network-communication systems and has particular application to methods and apparatus for the direct linking of an individual to a small business via automatic linking from a Web page.
Continued development of hardware and software applications to aid in business advertisement, coupled with explosive growth of the global network called the Internet, has motivated small businesses to maintain at least one computer that is dedicated to the purpose of advertising that business""s products and services on-line. There are, at the present time, many small businesses who are advertising their products and services on the Internet. Many such small ventures are very limited in capital and must be very cautious about where they invest their money, especially, when it comes to advertisement, and most utilize various services provided by second parties for founding and maintaining a WEB page, such as an Internet Service Provider.
Larger companies and corporations, having much larger budgets dedicated to advertising, use the Internet and their own on-premises networking-telephony equipment to set up their own interactive on-line environments. By clicking an icon on a Web page, a customer can become connected to a private company sales and service network, receive goods and services, pay via Internet-secure transfer applications, and so on. Often, these corporate giants provide multi-media files such as surround-video shows of products, on-line catalogs, audio/video files, and the like. Typically, a potential customer can download such files to his or her PC or watch them on the Web page via an external viewer designed for that purpose. In some cases, the customer can enter his or her phone number and ask for a scheduled or immediate call-back.
As Web page advertising via the Internet is still under some scrutiny as to whether or not it is generally profitable, many of the larger businesses are taking a wait and see approach while keeping with a simpler form of Web page advertisement wherein a customer can click an icon and receive a call back or a mailing at a later date. Even for a large business with sufficient capital, setting up a telephony-network for providing multi-media advertising is no casual undertaking. There are many variables to be considered when making such advertising decisions. One important consideration would be whether or not the market demographics of the target customer group would fit an Internet profile. For example, if the product or service can only be sold or performed locally, or within a certain geographical radius, it will not pay to invest in global exposure. If the target customer group is low in the percentage of persons having Internet access, it may not pay to advertise on-line. However, if the product or service is of a type as to be provided through mail order, or through some other criteria, appeals to a mass customer base, then setting up a private network system may be the way to go. As well, large companies feeling the pressure from like competitors who have their own networks are often drawn into the muti-media advertising game and set up similar networks so as not to be left behind.
There are at the time of this application many small companies which may include home-based businesses that offer products or services that appeal to mass customer groups. However, due to limited capital, these companies cannot afford to purchase sophisticated equipment such as file servers, routers, computers or other such apparatus that may be required to set up a private service network. A good many of these small organizations would love to grow beyond the infant stage and become major players in their fields, however, money constraints often severely limit the amount and quality of exposure that such a small business would receive through advertising. Typically, if these companies advertise on the Internet they may have only one Web page with a brief description of their products and services followed by an E-mail address and phone number where they can be reached. Interactive advertisements wherein multiple Web pages are maintained and network connections can be made, are generally reserved for businesses with more money to invest. The smaller organizations also typically turn to ISPs or other providers for maintaining a WEB page.
Through the growth of the Internet and the ability to network with other small businesses, many owners of small businesses have managed to obtain links on the Web pages of non-competitive business associates resulting in multiple links to their single Web page. While this may improve access to their particular Web page, it does not provide for the scope of sales and service capabilities afforded by a much larger corporation maintaining several Web pages and supporting a connectable service-network.
What is clearly needed is a method and apparatus whereby a small business, such as a home-based business, could have a direct network-connection with their potential clients wherein real-time interface and multi-media response to potential customers could be provided in a flexible manner and at a relatively low cost to the business owner. Such capability could be provided to the small business as a service by the Internet Service Provider (ISP) or by yet another party. In embodiments of the invention taught below, such a service is referred to as xe2x80x98Green Pagesxe2x80x99.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention an Internet system for providing call-back services for a subscriber is provided, comprising a subscription call-back server adapted for accepting input from a browsing person linked to the call-back server; a web page having a jump link to the subscription call-back server; and a call-switching system connected to and responsive to the call-back server. In this system the browsing person, upon activating the WEB page jump link, is linked to the call-back server and prompted for input including a call-back number, and the call-back server, after accepting the input, directs the call-switching system in establishing a telephony link between the subscriber and the browsing person.
In a preferred embodiment the call-switching system comprises a telephony server (T-Server) connected to a telephony switch by a computer-telephony integration (CTI) link, and the T-Server is adapted to accept directions from the call-back server and to direct the telephony switch in establishing the telephony link between the subscriber and the browsing person. The call-back server in some aspects accepts one or both of a telephone number and an IP address or e-mail address from the browsing person, the telephony switch has an Internet-capable port, and the T-Server, in response to input from the call-back server establishes one or both of a telephone link and an Internet link between the subscriber and the browsing person. In some embodiments the system further comprises an IVR server connected to the telephony switch an adapted to provide IVR services over the connection provided by the call-switching system. Also in some the call-back server is adapted to accept instructions from a browsing person including a range of multi-media services.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention the system comprises a call-center operable through the telephony switch under control of the T-Server, the call-center comprising agent stations having each a personal computer with a video display unit (PC/VDU) connected on a Local Area Network (LAN) to the T-Server, and a telephone connected to the telephony switch, wherein the T-Server, in response to input from the call-back server is adapted to establish connections between browsing persons and connected agents, and to present data elicited from browsing persons on the VDUs at the agent stations.
In another aspect of the invention a subscription call-center is provided, comprising a telephony switch having a telephone trunk line connection to a public switched telephony network (PSTN); a plurality of agent stations connected to the telephony switch; and a CTI Server (T-Server) connected to the telephony switch by a CTI link, the T-Server having a digital link to an Internet-connected call-back server. The call-back server stores subscriber information and accepts input from browsing persons seeking connection to agents for the subscribers, and the call-back server, directed by a browsing person providing a call-back number, directs the T-Server to command the telephony switch to establish a telephony connection between the browsing person and an agent for the subscriber.
In some embodiments the subscription call-center further comprises a personal computer with a video display unit (PC/VDU) at each agent station, the PC/VDUs interconnected on a local area network (LAN) with the T-Server. In some of these embodiments the telephony switch has an Internet-capable port as well as a telephony trunk line, and the call-back server accepts IP addresses, e-mail addresses as well as telephone numbers from browsing persons, and the T-Server is adapted to cause the telephony switch to establish one or both of conventional telephony calls and Internet telephone calls between agents and browsing persons.
The embodiments of the invention, taught in further detail below, provide an ability for small businesses, such as home-based businesses, to flexibly provide for call-back services initiated from WEB page hits. Further, in some aspects, small businesses can now employ agents at a call-back call-center to represent their business interests, and enter into sales and commission agreements with the agents. Further, the subscribing small businesses can adjust their agent participation as need dictates. Detail of embodiments providing all of these features are taught below.